1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fuel tank.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-35914 (JP 2012-35914 A), for example, describes one known structure of a fuel tank mounted in a vehicle, in which both compression force and tensile force are able to be absorbed by providing a reinforcing device between an upper surface and a lower surface of the tank.
In a structure in which a plurality of members are attached to one surface of a fuel tank main body, for example, if these members are joined in a manner in which they are unable to move relative to one another, stress may concentrate at attaching portions where these members are attached to the fuel tank main body, when the fuel tank main body deforms.